Forget About Me
by camille36
Summary: Mikan was led to a car accident after she broke up with Natsume. Now with Mikan gone, how can Natsume suffer the consequences? But after 6 years, he met someone that resembles her. It can't be her, since she's already dead, right?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

_**Summary**_

_Mikan Sakura was led to a car accident after she had broke up with Natsume. Now with Mikan gone, how can Natsume suffer the consequences? Mikan bore a son before she died, now Natsume is taking care of him. After 6 years, she met someone that resembles her. It can't be her, since she's already dead, right?_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**Characters**_

_Name: Mikan Sakura_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17 years old_

_Alice/s: Nullification, Stealing_

_Star Rank: Single_

_Birthday: January 1_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

_Name: Hotaru Imai_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17 years old_

_Alice/s: Invention_

_Star Rank: Triple_

_Birthday: October 25_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Name: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 18 years old_

_Alice/s: Fire_

_Star Rank: Special_

_Birthday: November 27_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Name: Ruka Nogi_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 18 years old_

_Alice/s: Animal Pheromone_

_Star Rank: Triple_

_Birthday: March 16_


	2. Chapter 2: Would you come with me?

**It's my first time here, so please be nice to me. Of course, I would accept any reviews, positive or negative. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice. (I wish I could)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: **Would you come with me?**

It was a gloomy morning. It will be all sunny today, like the weatherman said a day ago, grinning widely at the camera. The Academy is now living peaceful today.

-

Natsume looked at the first thing his eyes met contact with. He turned off his alarm clock, saying 7:00 AM. It was still early, so he decided to go back to sleep.

He was about to sleep again until he felt someone was touching his forehead.

Mikan was in the room.

He opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him.

"Natsume, are you feeling fine?" she asked sadly.

Mikan changed a lot ever since she officially became Natsume's girlfriend. But she still gets hit by Hotaru with her baka gun, would still almost be late for classes, and have a hard time waking up in the morning. They had been a couple for a few years, but the Academy didn't believe that due to the way Natsume treats her.

"Idiot! What are you doing here early in the morning? What do you want, anyway?" Natsume said as he tried to cover himself with his comfortable blanket.

"I just want to show you something." Mikan said as she got something from the bag she bought from Central Town yesterday. "See? Isn't it perfect for later?"

He took a peek from his covers to see what she was talking about. It was a dress, a dress she has been fussing to buy for a long time now. "What occasion is it anyway? And who is the idiot who lend you money to buy that?"

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "It was from Tsubasa-senpai." She said sweetly because she knew that it would annoy him.

He forgot about the occasion today. It was the choir of Mikan's concert. Mikan was really good at singing, since she got the soprano voice and was always the choir's 'soloist.' Natsume was really proud of her; he just doesn't want to show it.

_Oi. Why don't you do all of us a favor and sing so that Imai won't keep bugging me to attend your lame concerts._

Mikan just sighed and said that she'd be getting there, but she just wanted to take her time.

**-**

**Natsume's POV**

"Did you really forget, Natsume?" she asked coldly.

I could see that she was disappointed at me. "Stupid, do you think I would forget it?" I said as I lay down again.

Mikan was fuming inside. "You did!" she said angrily. "You know that that concert is important to me." She said as she sat down on my bed.

I gave a long sigh and took her hand. "I just forgot about it. I'm really sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Mikan looked at me and wiped away her tears.

* * *

After they ate breakfast, Mikan remembered that Hotaru wants to tell something to her. I accompanied her to Imai's room.

"Hota……ouch! Mikan yelled when she furiously came in through the door of Hotaru's room.

She was surprised that Hotaru used her baka gun on Mikan just the time Mikan came in through her door.

"Don't go to someone's room without knocking first." Hotaru said cold-heartedly.

"Sorry…. I was just excited to see you..." Mikan sniffed.

"Idiot." I heard Hotaru tell Mikan. _Sometimes I'm having a hard time thinking how could they be best friends._

"Why did you want to see me?" Mikan asked.

"I want to see if my new baka gun would work perfectly." Hotaru replied.

"Your NEW baka gun? Was that the one you used earlier on me?" Mikan asked. "What happened to the old one?"

"Well, it broke. It was overused since you're ALWAYS stupid." Hotaru said.

I smirked, and after that she let us out of her room.

* * *

After they had lunch, it was about 2:30 PM. I commanded Mikan to follow me to the Sakura tree. We sat together at the edge of the trunk.

"Natsume… would you come with me and visit Grandpa after graduation?" Mikan asked smiling at me.

Their graduation day will be two months from now. "Maybe someday." I replied. Mikan was satisfied with my answer because she just silently followed me.

It was their final year in the Academy. They are now allowed to decide their own future. They can now get out of the Academy, if they wish to. But they can still stay in the Academy if they like.

I looked at my watch, it was already 3:00 PM.

"Oi. Don't forget that your 18th birthday is coming up too." I said, just in case she forgot her own birthday.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I can't believe I just forgot my OWN birthday." Mikan said.

_Just as I thought.. She DID forgot it._

"It will be a debut, right?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, what else would it be? It's the 18th, right?" I replied coldly.

"I wonder how will it go...I'm so excited!" Mikan said happily.

"Hmph.." I replied.

-

-

--After 1 hour--

"Natsume, can I go now? I just came here because you wanted to talk to me." Mikan asked.

"Huh? Why? We just got here." I asked.

"Um, I still have to get ready for my concert later, you know." She asked sweetly, since she knew that I almost forgot about it again.

"Fine." I said cold-heartedly.

She was about to run back until she turned back at me. "Natsume, promise me you'll come for my concert later." She said.

"Hn." I replied.

_-_

_Life would certainly be boring…._

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it! Don't forget the reviews! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Natsume, my love

**I would accept any of your reviews, positive or negative. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice.**

**Thank You, **for the people who previously reviewed Chapter 2.

**amydk101**

**dominiqueanne**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Natsume, can I go now? I just came here because you wanted to talk to me." Mikan asked._

"_Huh? Why? We just got here." I asked._

"_Um, I still have to get ready for my concert later, you know." She asked sweetly, since she knew that I almost forgot about it again._

"_Fine." I said cold-heartedly._

_She was about to run back until she turned back at me. "Natsume, promise me you'll come for my concert later." She said._

"_Hn." I replied._

* * *

Chapter 3: **Natsume, my love**

She was about to run back until she turned back to Natsume. "Natsume, promise me you'll come for my concert later." She said.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

Before Mikan turned back to look at Natsume, she noticed that Natsume was already reading his manga.

"Natsume, are you even listening to me?" She said angrily.

There was no reply.

"NATSUME!" She shouted.

There was no reply again.

Mikan was getting mad, so she decided to approach Natsume. While Natsume was busy reading, Mikan suddenly grabbed Natsume's manga and started to rip it off to pieces.

"What the hell is your problem?" Natsume shouted.

"You were not listening to me!" Mikan replied.

"But why do you still have to rip it?" He asked. "So that you won't be able to read it back again after I tell something to you." She replied.

"You will pay for that!" Natsume shouted angrily.

-

**Mikan's POV**

I looked at him. "I'm sorry…" I said sadly. I'm always like that when I'm getting mad. Promise, I won't do it again."

He looked at me with murder. "Is sorry going to help you when you're dead?" He said furiously.

"Does that mean that you're not coming to my concert later?" Mikan asked sadly.

"At this moment, since you destroyed my manga, I'm so tempted to destroy your dress and the occasion, YOU BAKA!"

I almost cried when he said that. "But Natsume, that will be my last performance…then after that I will quit, don't worry." I said. "I don't have to bug you to attend my concerts anymore."

"So?" He angrily looked at me. "How can I like it if I can't even hear you sing!"

I knew that Natsume is mad at me because I destroyed his favorite manga. I understand that…but it still hurts.

I tried to smile while wiping away my tears. "I understand. I'm going to leave now.." I'm trying not to cry anymore but tears keep on falling. "But if you still wish on going, do as you like." I placed a ticket of my concert on the floor. "I'm so sorry what happened…" Then I ran back and went straight to my room.

**End of Mikan's POV**

-

-

**Natsume's POV**

I clenched my teeth with what happened a while ago.

I picked up the ticket on the floor that the idiot left. It wrote that it will be on Central Town stadium at 7pm.

_As if I would go to this lame concert…_

**End of Natsume's POV**

-

-

Mikan came to Hotaru's room to ask something.

"Hotaru, are you coming to my concert tonight?" Mikan asked.

"Not again, Mikan." Hotaru thought. "If you don't get out of my room this instant, I will make sure you won't even make it to the concert. Hotaru said calmly then suddenly became scarier.

"I was just making sure if you will come later." Mikan said.

After that, Mikan went over to Hotaru and hugged her.

"Get your dirty hands off me, idiot. Or would you want this?" Hotaru suddenly brought out her NEW baka gun. "I had some more improvements on this one, I forgot to tell."

Mikan didn't need to be told twice.

"Besides, why would I go to a concert where you're hiding among the choir group?" Hotaru asked.

"Hey, I'm not hiding!" Mikan said loudly.

Hotaru knew that even if she is an annoying person, Mikan has a good talent for singing. "_I think she is just shy." _Hotaru thought.

"Just get out of my room." Hotaru said. "I'll think about it first."

* * *

Mikan headed to her room to prepare for her concert. She opened her closet and took out the dress Tsubasa-senpai has bought for her. She placed the dress carefully on her bed.

She suddenly remembered the argument he had a while ago with the jerk. She really wanted Natsume to attend her concert.

She will be having her concert for a few hours. She went to her closet again to close it until a picture frame fell from the closet.

It was a picture of Mikan and Natsume together that Hotaru gave her. The picture happened on Natsume's birthday where Mikan gave him a gift.

Regardless of those annoying characteristics he had…she loved him.

There was one thing she was proud of: and that was to make Natsume smile. He was always cold-hearted before until Mikan came into his life.

Mikan's friends knew that she was going to sing a solo part again. They were proud of her, even Natsume. But Natsume hides it from her.

That was the thing that Mikan loved from Natsume.

_Natsume, my love, I will love you forever…_

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the people who reviewed my work. I hope I can expect a lot more! :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert

**Sorry for the late update! I was too busy in school and…something. I would love to accept any of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, and the songs starring here.**

**Thank You, **for the people who previously reviewed Chapter 3.

**littleazngirl24**

**kae1523mae**

**dominiqueanne**

-

-

-

-

-

_Regardless of those annoying characteristics he had…she loved him._

_There was one thing she was proud of: and that was to make Natsume smile. He was always cold-hearted before until Mikan came into his life._

_Mikan's friends knew that she was going to sing a solo part again. They were proud of her, even Natsume. But Natsume hides it from her. _

_That was the thing that Mikan loved from Natsume._

_Natsume, my love, I will love you forever…_

Chapter 4: **The Concert**

Natsume was really hungry.

He would usually have his meal with the idiot, no matter how many times they fight with each other, they always had meals together.

But this time for lunch, they haven't eaten together.

Even the whole academy in the canteen was surprised they hadn't eaten together.

Why?

Was it because he actually remembered what the idiot did, and destroyed his favorite manga?

But was that the only reason he didn't ate with her?

Then he saw Hotaru looking at him. Mikan was busy gobbling at her favorite sandwich and didn't notice him. She didn't notice how Hotaru was looking at him and sending him a message.

_Fix this incident or you're in trouble._

He turned his back and left the canteen immediately.

* * *

That scene happened 3 years ago and his stomach was telling him that he was hungry. Maybe if he would sleep, he might wake up for dinner. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep…

_Growl._

Damn. He was hungry and he blamed the idiot for that.

-

"What happened, Natsume?"

Natsume knew this was Ruka so he didn't bother to open his eyes. _Growl. _He was still angry.

"Here, eat this. I know you didn't ate earlier." Ruka tossed him a can of soup and a can opener which Natsume caught.

Then he used his alice to heat the can and began to enjoy the soup. Natsume nodded in appreciation because he hadn't eaten anything a few hours now. "Where is she?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her she was talking to Tori." Ruka said shrugging.

Natsume almost blurted out the soup he was eating out of his mouth. "T…Tori?" He said shocked.

Ruka knew that Tori was the guy that Natsume hated the most, so he decided not to smile. Why was Natsume angry with Tori? It's simply because…

_Tori liked Mikan. No…Tori __didn't like__ Mikan, He loved her and Tori vocally told her that. But if it wasn't for Tori, Natsume would have not ended up telling the whole class that Mikan was __his__._

"Mikan bumped into Tori…" Ruka shyly said.

"And you didn't do anything to stop her." Natsume bellowed.

_Tori Unenomiya had transferred to the Academy when they were 13 years old. He was a year older than Mikan and her classmates, and was Anna Unenomiya's older brother. (Anna was a year younger than Mikan) But from the first day Tori stepped into the classroom, he was quite interested with Mikan. Everywhere she went, did or do, Tori was there. And it annoyed Natsume so much. When Tori finally declared his undying love for Mikan in front of the whole class and everyone who was present at the party, Natsume saw the shock on the idiot's flushed face when Tori had asked her if she could be his last dance. That's when Natsume's patience snapped because he knew that the idiot would never embarrass a friend. He almost fried Shino alive that night._

_Natsume remembered grabbing her hand after that, pushed her to his side and made a deadly declaration:_

"_This idiot is mine, not yours. Find yours on your own." He said looking dangerously at Tori._

_-_

He stood up from his seat and went to search her and his _"raw meat who will be barbequed." _Natsume was prepared to kill the guy.

"Natsume, don't. She only said hi to him and went to look for Hotaru." Ruka said not bothering to hide his smile.

He wanted to burn Ruka…but thought better of it cause now Hotaru was Ruka's girlfriend and if he flayed Ruka, Hotaru would definitely find a way to destroy him.

But strangely, he felt relieved the idiot wasn't with Tori. He started to walk back to the academy which Ruka followed.

"Are you going to the concert?" Ruka inquired.

"What concert?" He said. Ruka then went in front of Natsume scowling.

"Natsume, Mikan wants you to be there tonight. You know it's important to her." Ruka said worried.

"Whatever." Natsume said and continued to walk.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm.

Natsume Hyuuga couldn't sit still.

He was alone in his room and was annoyed at himself. Earlier 7 o'clock, a taxi pulled up and saw Ruka, Hotaru, and the idiot who was wearing a dress and was accompanied by…WHAT THE, the nerve of that stupid guy, Tori! He was even opening the taxi door of the idiot. She's 17, you know! She can open it for herself, right?

Natsume just stared at Mikan from afar. Mikan had a smile on her face but the smile never reached her eyes like before.

He closed his eyes. Damn that idiot! He got off from his bed and went out of the door.

Looks like he is going to attend the annoying concert…

* * *

Since it was past 9pm, the usual buses that took them to Central Town were no more to be found. Only left are taxis, and taxis were expensive.

He signaled one, and sat down inside the taxi. "Central Town, fast." He said to the driver, and sat down in silence.

"Love problems, huh?" the taxi driver asked.

Natsume looked at the taxi driver with murder written on his face. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Um…nothing. Looks like it's going to rain huh?" the driver noticed Natsume's dangerous tone.

"Whatever." Natsume replied coldly.

Natsume looked at the driver as if he was insane. He assumed that the driver was already about 60 years old. Natsume just looked at the window the whole ride, and the time came when they finally reached Central Town.

Natsume was about to pay and leave the taxi, until the driver whispery told him: "Only destiny can bring back the two of you."

Natsume was shocked with what the taxi driver said. "What did you say? What's the meaning of that?" he asked questionably.

"You will find out soon." The driver mysteriously replied, and rushed off to leave.

Natsume still remembered what the taxi driver told him. _What does he mean by "Only destiny can bring back the two of you?" _This question was appearing in his mind over and over again.

* * *

Thunder.

The concert was going on, but the choir members, including Mikan, didn't mind the loud sound of the thunder in order to have a good performance.

After all of them sang in group, it was Mikan's turn to sing in solo. So she stepped forward in front, and began singing.

_And now were starting over again, It's not the easiest thing to do_

_I'm feeling inside again, cause every time I looked at you_

_I know we're starting over again, this time we'll leave all the pain away_

_Welcome home my lover and friend, we are starting over, over again._

Mikan sang so beautifully, that everyone in the audience loved it, even Tori.

* * *

The concert was finished. It was already 10:30, when someone was rushing towards them.

"How typical of him." Mikan said dryly. "Looks like he isn't coming after all." Mikan said sadly to herself while starting to head back to the Academy.

"Am I late, idiot?"

Mikan slowly turned around and saw the jerk smirking at her. Natsume actually came. For a minute, Mikan was overjoyed that he came because she was starting to get worried but her joy immediately vanished with annoyance that the jerk did come.

She glared at him. "If I'm the idiot here, then you have to go back to nursery cause the ticket says it would start 8pm. It almost 11 and I'm hungry!!" Mikan said shouting.

"Oh I thought I was going to watch a movie. You know, wait for the last full show." Natsume retorted. "Besides, I just happened to walk passed the bakery shop who was selling their last Howalon box." Natsume then showed the box which he knew Mikan loved. He opened it and got one. "But since your such in a dreadful mood, I'll just eat this--"

Mikan wanted to punch him bad but he had one thing that could make her anger disappear. Mikan huffed and grabbed the box from him pretending not to notice Natsume smirk. "I'm hungry jerk, give me some!" They were about to head back to the Academy after a tiring day at Central Town.

Natsume watched Mikan walk away from him but he knew one thing.

He got off easily.

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it for Chapter 4! I would accept any of your reviews! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Regrets

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice and the songs starring here. (I wish I could)**

**Thank You, **for the people who previously reviewed Chapter 4.

**Yasashi**

**dominiqueanne**

**xSapphirexRosesxfanx**

-

-

-

-

-

_Mikan wanted to punch him bad but he had one thing that could make her anger disappear. Mikan huffed and grabbed the box from him pretending not to notice Natsume smirk. "I'm hungry jerk, give me some!" They were about to head back to the Academy after a tiring day at Central Town._

_Natsume watched Mikan walk away from him but he knew one thing._

_He got off easily._

Chapter 5: **Regrets**

The group went back to the Academy after a tiring day at Central Town. Mikan was proud of herself that her last concert was a complete success, since her previous concerts were not that good.

Thunder striked.

Mikan covered her ears due to the loud sound of the thunder.

"I think we should head back to the Academy immediately before it rains." Ruka said smiling to the others.

"Yeah, Ruka-pyon. We don't want for all of us to catch a cold." Mikan gladly replied.

_Mikan calls Ruka as Ruka-pyon, since Ruka always carries his pet rabbit. Pyon is the sound a rabbit does._

Mikan signaled a taxi for their ride back to the Academy. But before Mikan entered the taxi, Tori opened the door for her.

"Arigato, Tori-kun." Mikan said smiling.

"Your welcome, Mikan." Tori replied.

Natsume clenched his teeth after the scene. He was already prepared to kill him, but he can't do that with Mikan in front of them.

Then, Tori noticed that his arm was caught in fire. "What the heck—Hey!" Tori shouted looking at his arm and washed it away using his Alice. **(A/N: Tori has the Water Alice.)**

Tori knew that the one who caused the fire was Natsume since he is the only one in the Academy who has the Fire Alice. "Oi, Hyuuga. What the hell is your problem?" Tori angrily asked, looking at Natsume.

Natsume had his back facing at him and pretended that nothing happened. Without Natsume's reply, Tori just immediately rode inside the taxi.

-

After a few minutes, all of them even the taxi driver started laughing and it started to rain already. Natsume was already soaked by the rain but he didn't mind this. He noticed that they were laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" Natsume asked.

It's already 11:30, and all of them are already in the taxi except for Natsume. Natsume was unaware of it because he was facing back at them from what happened earlier.

"Geez, Natsume… How long do you plan on standing there, until morning?" Mikan asked laughing.

"Huh?" the time came when Natsume already turned around to look at them.

"Hurry up!" Mikan said. Then he rode into the taxi, all soaked from the rain.

"Nice one, Hyuuga." Tori said laughing.

"Tch." Natsume replied.

* * *

The next morning came. Natsume was still thinking about what the taxi driver said to him yesterday. _Only destiny can bring back the two of you. _"What does he mean by that, anyway? I want to know already." Natsume asked himself.

After a few minutes, he noticed some footsteps approaching through his door. "I hope it's _him_ already, so that I can burn him into crisps.

But it wasn't Natsume expected. It was Mikan, his girlfriend.

Mikan came into Natsume's room without knocking. Then she suddenly asked: "What are you thinking about, Natsume?"

"Hn. It's none of your business." Natsume replied.

"Geez…" Mikan said unsatisfied with Natsume's answer. "Anyway, Natsume, do you know what occasion is it 2 days from now?" Mikan said, making him guess her _special day_.

"New Year's Eve. Why?" Natsume answered.

"Um, it is indeed New Year's Eve, but there's another one." Mikan said. She really wants Natsume to know about it.

"Ugh. Stop playing games with me, little girl." Natsume coldly said. He was already getting annoyed with Mikan. "Come on, what is it?" Mikan said, hiding that she was frustrated with what Natsume said to her.

"I don't know. Just leave my room already, idiot." Natsume said.

"You don't know?" Mikan's smile was replaced with a frown. "It's my birthday, Natsume! Don't you remember?" Mikan said looking at him sadly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can you leave now?" Natsume said annoyed.

"You're impossible! You actually forgot & didn't care about my birthday? Can you ever get worse?" Mikan said looking at him and tears started to fall from her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Natsume."

Natsume had a lot of reasons to say but he didn't know where to start. "Mikan, I…"

Mikan's back was facing at Natsume and more tears were falling from her eyes. "I don't know when will you officially change, but it's worth it." Mikan said looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. **"That time will never happen anyway."** Then Mikan went out of his room & left.

Natsume was shocked with what Mikan said to him especially the last one. _That time will never happen? If only I could prove it to her…_

_This might be the start._

**Sorry if it's short! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Preparation

**Sorry for the late update. I was EXTREMELY busy with school, and my sister's laptop was broken, so she used mine. Here's Chapter 6. :)**

**Thank You, **for the people who previously reviewed Chapter 5.

**littleazngirl24**

**kikyorules10**

**Yasashi**

**dominiqueanne**

**r0cker**

-

-

-

-

_Natsume had a lot of reasons to say but he didn't know where to start. "Mikan, I…"_

_Mikan's back was facing at Natsume and more tears were falling from her eyes. "I don't know when will you officially change, but it's worth it." Mikan said looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. __**"That time will never happen anyway."**__ Then Mikan went out of his room & left._

_Natsume was shocked with what Mikan said to him especially the last one. __That time will never happen? If only I could prove it to her…_

_This might be the start._

Chapter 6**: The Preparation**

It was lunch time. The time happened again, where Natsume was alone in the canteen, without Mikan. But this time, Natsume was eating.

He still remembered the fight he had with Mikan earlier morning. He blamed himself for forgetting his own girlfriend's birthday.

Hotaru looked straight again at him with her scary eyes. "What happened this time?" Hotaru said verbally. "You'll pay for this, fire boy."

After what Hotaru said, he rushed out of the canteen and went straight to his room. Mikan saw the whole thing, and regretted the fight they had earlier. "_I shouldn't have asked him that question…" _Mikan said to herself.

* * *

After the group had lunch, they went straight to their classrooms for preparations, except for Mikan. She decided to follow Natsume to his room to apologize.

But while she was walking through the corridor, she was not paying attention to where she's going until she accidentally bumped into a guy who looked like Anna, who was Tori.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" Tori asked. He was extending his hand for Mikan in order for her to get up. "Arigatou." Mikan said as she grabbed his hand and made a big grin at him. Tori blushed in different shades of red because of Mikan's wonderful smile.

-

Just right at the situation, Natsume saw the whole thing. So they approached them. "Oi. What are you two doing here?" Natsume asked.

Mikan turned his head to look at Natsume and had a shocked face. Natsume was also shocked with Mikan's reaction, so Mikan ran away and left the two guys alone.

"What happened this time, Hyuuga? Did you two had a fight?" Tori smirked. "Tsk tsk tsk. Too bad."

"Tch." Natsume replied.

-

After Mikan ran away from the incident, she was walking through the corridor. "I can't do it." Mikan said to herself. "I've changed my mind, and I will not apologize to Natsume anymore."

* * *

After Tori left Natsume alone, Ruka saw Natsume and approached him. "Natsume, what's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing." Natsume replied.

"I know something's wrong, Natsume. I can see it." Ruka answered. "It's about her, right?"

"Tch." Natsume replied. "You know, you should apologize to her." Ruka suggested. "But if you don't want to, it's your choice."

-

Mikan went to look for her best friend Hotaru, to freshen up. She was the only person Mikan can approach at this time.

Hotaru wasn't at her room or in her lab, so she checked their classroom. Mikan noticed that everyone is very busy working for the classroom preparations. And after that, a pink-haired girl approached her.

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" Anna Unenomiya said gladly.

"Hey, Anna-chan. Um, have you seen Hotaru lately?" Mikan asked.

"Well, not really. By the way, can I ask you something?" Anna said. "Can we measure your body measurements? We need it for something."

"Uh…sure." Mikan replied.

Anna called her best friend Nonoko Ogasawara, to help her measure Mikan. Nonoko brought out her tape measure and began to measure her. "Waist is…27 inches." Nonoko dictated to Anna as she write down her body measurements on a piece of paper.

After a few minutes, they finished measuring Mikan. "Um, Nonoko-chan, do you know where Hotaru went?" Mikan asked.

"Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko clearly asked. "Ah! She's by the place where we had our last dance, busy preparing for your birthday."

"Really? She's already preparing for my birthday? I'm so excited!" Mikan answered joyfully. "Thank you, Nonoko-chan!"

-

On the court, Hotaru was busy preparing stuff for Mikan's birthday.

"Hey you! Don't put those ruffles there! They're supposed to be on the other side!" Hotaru shouted to one of those in charge of the decorations. "Why isn't that color yellow? You don't know that the idiot loves the color yellow!"

Until then, Hotaru noticed that someone was approaching her so she prepared her new improved baka gun.

"Hotaruuuuuuu!" Mikan shouted as she approached Mikan to hug her.

"Hotaru's eyes started to sharpen after she heard her name. Before Mikan could hug her, she shot Mikan with her baka gun. _Baka Baka Baka_

"Ittai…Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan said rubbing her head.

"What are you doing here, coming so suddenly?" Hotaru asked with a boring tone.

"Well, I'm just confused with the fight I had with Natsume." Mikan answered.

Hotaru almost skipped a beat with what Mikan said, especially the part that he had a fight with Natsume. So she told the people in charge to take a break first so she can listen to Mikan's problem.

"You see Hotaru, I had a fight with Natsume early morning ago…" Mikan said to Hotaru with her head down. "It's about my birthday…"

"So that's why you didn't eat with him earlier." Hotaru replied. "I'll pay him for that."

"No need, Hotaru…" Mikan said while looking at Hotaru sadly.

"Well, if that's what you want, then fine." Hotaru said. "This is the second time it happened, anyway. I don't know what's wrong with that flame caster these days, but he'll still pay bigtime."

"Anyway Hotaru, I'll see you later. Bye!" Mikan rushed back to her room.

-

After a few hours of hardwork, the school preparations were all finished. Even the preparations for Mikan's birthday were also done.

The students thanked themselves for doing such a wonderful thing to beautify the school, or should I say, they were proud of themselves.

Mikan was engrossed with the beautiful decorations. But later she noticed that the place where they had their last dance was the most beautiful place decorated, and it even had decorations with her favorite color, yellow. She had no idea that these were for her birthday.

_Everything Is prepared for Mikan's birthday. But there's one more! Something that shouldn't be missing on an 18__th__ birthday. But what is it?_

* * *

**Well, that's it! Don't forget to review! :) RxR!**


	7. Author's Note

Hello, this is –'MikaNatsu4ever'-'s older sister in turn for her. She asked me to post this because she was busy, so she can't manage to do this one. I'm here to tell all of you who are currently reading/ read her fanfiction "Forget About Me" that it will be DELETED on the other week after everyone has read this.

Reasons why the fanfiction will be deleted:

--She doesn't have time for it since she's always busy

--I am using her laptop very often since mine was broken

--Her mind was plopped out already! :)) (she told me to include that)

--Well, no. 3 was not really sure. She said that she already taught of Chapters 7 and 8 but she was nervous that it might not be that good to those who will read it. Hahaha…..

But, she said that she would make ANOTHER FANFICTION if:

--My laptop's been fixed

--Summer vacation/semestral break has come (except today)

--She's not that busy

Sorry for the inconvenience. Don't worry, she'll be making another fanfiction very soon. I heard it's entitled "Our Own Separate Ways" but it's not yet that sure. It's about Mikan's, Natsume's, Hotaru's and Ruka's point of views towards each other. But really, it's not yet sure. She might change it. Oh well… But I'm sure it's better than "Forget About Me." Watch out for it!

Oh, do you know the answer on Chapter 6, the thing that shouldn't be missing on an 18th birthday? The answer there was ESCORT. And that's what the supposed Chapter 7 contains. Haha. Just to let you know. :)

Well, it ends here. –'MikaNatsu4ever'- wishes to thank all who read and reviewed her fanfiction. Please be notified of this note already since this will be deleted next week. Bye!


	8. 2nd Author's Note

HEY GUYS!

I'm really sorry for EVERYTHING.

First off, for not continuing the story. I planned not to continue it anymore because I was REEEAAALLLY busy in school. You see, I'm in high school and it's a lot tougher than what I thought. _(what a lame excuse)_

Second, for letting my sister post the 1st Author's Note. I made her post WRONG statements about the story. _(well, not all actually)_

And third, for not responding to some of your reviews. Well, I'm planning to do it now. _(I'll only respond to some I need to)_

**AKDumas: **No, I didn't take this story… really? There's one that's exactly like mine? Well, the truth is I only read one-shots but I make multi-chapter fics. Weird, huh?

**xSapphirexRosesxFansx: **I agree with you! They really belong together!

**Yasashi: **I'm really planning to make Mikan mad at Natsume so that they would break up _(not that I want to, but because it's the plot of the story)_

: Oh yeah, I forgot to change that part. It's because my first idea was to make the birthday unknown for Mikan or something like that…

**-i-am-worthy-: **Since you asked for it, I WON'T DELETE it. You know, when I read your review it motivated me to continue it, but the truth is, I lost the notebook where I had the copy of the following chapters. Silly me… _(that's another reason why I'm not continuing it)_

Have you ever known of my new fic, "Cinderella, the nerd girl?!"? I think it is better than this one. And I promise I'll finish that one, but it might take a long time to update. Here's the summary:

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_One time, there's a girl named Cinderella. She's walking down a path on the way to…school? And while walking, she's holding a…book? I'm SO confused. Is it the birth of Cinderella, the nerd girl? But there's someone missing. Is the Prince a nerd too?_

Fiction Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Well, there you have it! Chapters 1 and 2 are up. I think I'll update Chapter 3 by tomorrow, I think.

That's it for my 2nd Author's Note! It's already 11pm and I'm so sleepy already… In case I'm changing my mind to continue this, I might make another note once again, then continue it. :)

I need to sleep already… my mom's getting mad at me already for using the Internet at this time of the night… So, till here, guys! _Konbanwa, minna! Oyasumi nasai ^_^_


End file.
